5x13
est le treizième épisode de la saison 5 de LOST. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 15 avril 2009 sur ABC. Les soupçons à propos d'espions au sein du Projet DHARMA s'intensifient lorsque Roger découvre que Ben a disparu de l'infirmerie. Miles se retrouve malgré lui en mission avec Hurley alors qu'il doit remettre un paquet à un haut membre du Projet DHARMA. Résumé Flashbacks Années 1980 thumb|270px|left|Le jeune Miles prétend entendre des voix. Lara Chang visite un appartement avec le propriétaire. Elle lui dit que son mari n'est plus là, mais qu'elle a un fils, Miles. Au début, le propriétaire refuse de louer si elle a un enfant, car les voisins détestent le bruit, mais Lara lui assure qu'il est très calme. Elle donne une pièce à Miles pour le distributeur automatique. Celui-ci atteint le distributeur automatique et semble entendre quelque chose et il se dirige vers l'appartement 4. Il prend une clé cachée sous un lapin en pierre (qui a le numéro 8 écrit sur son oreille), il ouvre la porte et regarde à l'intérieur. Plusieurs appartements plus bas, Lara remplit un chèque, en date du 16 mars 1985, quand elle entend son fils l'appeler. Elle suit sa voix jusqu'à l'appartement 4 et le trouve à l'intérieur, debout près du corps d'un homme. Miles prétend entendre les paroles du corps, en disant qu'il demande Kimberly. Trevor reconnaît le nom comme étant celui de la femme de M. Vonner, le défunt. Lara recule, l'inquiétude et la surprise se mêlant sur sur son visage. Miles crie qu'il lui a dit qu'il pouvait les entendre parler. Années 1990 thumb|270px|left|Miles rend visite à sa mère. Miles, adolescent rebelle, se rend dans l'appartement de sa mère à Encino. Une infirmière lui ouvre et il demande à voir sa mère. Il se rend au chevet celle-ci, très malade, et lui demande pardon de n'être pas venu plus tôt. Elle lui dit que ce n'est pas grave, mais demande pourquoi il est venu. Miles veut savoir pourquoi il a ces facultés et pourquoi elle ne lui a jamais parlé de son père. Lara dit qu'il ne s'est jamais intéressé à eux et qu'il est mort il y a longtemps. Miles veut savoir où il a été enterré, mais sa mère lui dit que son père est là où il ne doit jamais aller. Début décembre 2004 thumb|270px|left|Miles rencontre [[Naomi.]] Howard Gray fait appel aux dons de Miles pour qu'il entre en contact avec Russell, son fils décédé. Miles lui demande ce qu'il est arrivé et Howard lui explique qu'un chauffard ivre a grillé un feu et l'a renversé. Miles lui demande où est enterré Russell, mais son père dit que son corps a été incinéré et que ses cendres ont été dispersées sur le terrain de football du lycée où il jouait. Miles lui explique que se sera difficile sans corps, mais Howard le supplie de demander à son fils s'il savait qu'il l'aimait. Miles demande un supplément, puis au bout de quelques secondes explique que son fils savait qu'il l'aimait. Howard le remercie et Miles s'en va brusquement. Miles range ses affaires dans son coffre de voiture, quand Naomi s'approche et lui explique que son employeur a entendu parler de son travail et serait intéressé par ses services pour une mission. Elle propose alors de se rendre dans un restaurant pour lui donner plus d'informations. thumb|270px|left|Miles communique avec [[Felix.]] Naomi l'emmène dans l'arrière-salle d'un restaurant fermé où est entreposé un corps. Elle demande à Miles de lui parler de ce corps et, après avoir communiqué avec lui, il indique qu'il s'appelle Felix et qu'il est mort en allant délivrer à Charles Widmore des papiers et des photos d'un vieil avion. Naomi comprend donc qu'il a de véritables dons et lui explique qu'une mission va être menée sur une île pour capturer un homme très dangereux et dont les victimes pourraient les renseigner sur sa position. Miles refuse d'abord d'y participer mais finit par accepter lorsque Naomi ajoute qu'il sera payé de 1,6 million de dollars. thumb|270px|right|Miles est kidnappé par [[Bram.]] Miles achète un tacos dans une boutique, quand un homme dans une camionnette le salue. Miles demande s'il le connait, mais soudain plusieurs hommes le saisissent et le font rentrer de force dans la camionnette. L'homme qui l'a salué se présente à lui sous le nom de Bram. Il indique à Miles que son appartement est surveillé et qu'il a du procéder de cette manière car il ne doit pas travailler pour Charles Widmore. Il lui demande ensuite si il sait ce qu'il y a dans l'ombre de la statue, mais Miles, perplexe, ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire. Bram indique qu'il n'est donc pas prêt, mais que si Miles le suit, il découvrira ses origines et la raison de ses pouvoirs. Miles propose qu'il n'aille pas sur l'île, mais qu'en échange Bram lui donne le double de ce que Widmore lui offre soit 3,2 millions de dollars. Bram refuse qu'il touche un centime et Miles est jeté hors du véhicule. Avant de s'en aller, Bram lui explique qu'il est dans la mauvaise équipe et que la sienne va gagner. Miles revient plus tard chez Howard Gray, pour le prévenir qu’il va faire un long voyage en bateau et pour lui rendre son argent. Il dit à qu'il lui a menti et qu’il n'a en réalité pas été capable d'entrer en contact avec son fils Russell. Howard aurait préférer vivre dans l’ignorance, mais Miles pense que ce n’est pas honnête envers lui. Il fait remarquer qu'il aurait dû dire à son fils qu'il l'aimait quand il était encore en vie. Sur l'île Juillet 1977 thumb|270px|right|[[Horace Goodspeed|Horace confie une mission à Miles.]] Miles lit un magazine dans le poste de surveillance, quand Sawyer l'appelle par talkie-walkie. Il lui demande d'effacer « accidentellement » les vidéos des pylônes. Miles demande pourquoi, mais Sawyer n'a pas le temps de lui expliquer et veut seulement qu'il le fasse. Miles remarque sur une caméra que Kate est avec James, mais celui-ci lui dit que si on le demande il est hors de portée des talkies-walkies. Aux pylônes, Sawyer demande à Kate de retrouver Juliet et de voir si quelqu'un s'est aperçu de la disparition de Ben. Kate pense que quelqu'un s'en rendra vite compte. Mais James lui dit qu'en tant que chef de la sécurité, il a les moyens de les couvrir. Miles se charge de récupérer la cassette, mais l'arrivée soudaine d'Horace dans le poste de sécurité l'en empêche. Il demande où il peut trouver Sawyer et Miles l'informe qu'il est à la recherche du fugitif. Horace charge Miles de la mission qu'il devait donner à James. Il lui demande d'aller dans le secteur 334, déposer un paquet à Radzinsky et d'en récupérer un autre. Miles lui répond qu'ils ne sont pas censés aller dans le secteur 334, car c'est un territoire ennemi. Horace lui souhaite alors la bienvenue dans le cercle de confiance. thumb|270px|left|Miles délivre le paquet à [[Radzinsky.]] Miles se rend donc en fourgonnette au secteur 334, où il est arrêté par Radzinsky qui le menace d'une arme. Néanmoins, il baisse son arme lorsqu'il le reconnaît et s'étonne de le voir à la place de Sawyer. Miles lui donne alors le paquet qui s'avère être un sac mortuaire dans lequel Radzinsky fait déposer par deux de ses collègues, le corps d'un ouvrier. Miles demande comment il est mort, ce à quoi Radzinsky répond qu'il est tombé dans un fossé. Cependant, Miles remarque qu'il a une balle dans la tête, allant à l'encontre de son explication. Agacé, Radzinsky lui rappelle qu'il doit simplement exécuter les ordres sans se poser de question puis repart sur le chantier du Cygne un peu plus loin. Une fois parti, Miles s'approche du cadavre dans le coffre de sa fourgonnette et lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Au retour de Miles, Horace lui donne une autre mission : amener le paquet qu'il a récupéré de Radzinsky au professeur Chang. Miles lui rétorque qu'il fait partie de la sécurité et que si c'est juste pour transporter quelque chose autant demander cela à quelqu'un du garage. Mais Horace répond que s'il avait eu besoin d'un garagiste il aurait fait appel à eux. Miles retourne prendre sa fourgonnette, mais Hurley l'a déjà réservée. Miles lui dit qu'il doit se rendre à l'Orchidée, mais Hurley lui dit qu'il va aussi à l'Orchidée, livrer des sandwiches aux ouvriers. Il propose de faire du covoiturage, mais voyant que Miles n'apprécie guère la situation, il devine qu'il est en mission secrète. Miles lui demande alors de monter vite dans la fourgonnette. Kate retourne à l'infirmerie, où elle informe Juliet qu'ils ont réussi à confier Ben aux Autres. Juliet demande s'ils ont été vus, mais Kate répond que non et la remercie de lui avoir envoyé James. Roger débarque en vitesse de la station médicale avec des médicaments et remarque le lit vide son fils, il demande à Juliet s'il est mort. Mais elle répond que non, qu'elle s'est absenté seulement 10 minutes et qu'il avait disparu. Roger s'énerve et décide d'aller voir la sécurité. thumb|270px|right|Hurley et Miles se rendent ensemble à l'[[Orchidée.]] Sur le chemin de l'Orchidée, Miles regarde Hurley écrire dans un carnet et lui demande s'il rédige ses mémoires, mais celui-ci répond que c'est personnel. Il demande à Miles de s'arrêter, car il sent quelque chose de mauvais et Miles suggère que ce sont ses sandwichs qui sont avariés. Hurley fouille le coffre et tombe sur le cadavre, mais Miles lui demande de n'en parler à personne. Il lui explique qu'il s'appelait Alvarez et qu'il pensait à une femme nommée Andrea juste avant qu'un de ses plombages ne soit éjecté de son logement et lui a traversé le cerveau. Hurley devine alors que Miles sait parler aux morts tout comme lui. Roger noie ses soucis en buvant des bières sur une balançoire quand Kate le rejoint et lui demande si ça va. Il lui répond que vu que son fils s'est fait tirer dessus et a disparu, ça va plutôt mal. Roger lui offre une bière, elle lui dit qu'elle a un bon pressentiment à ce sujet, qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Toutefois, au lieu de le rassurer, cela le rend suspicieux et il pense que Kate est impliquée dans la disparition de Ben, mais elle nie tout et lui dit qu'elle voulait seulement aider. Il lui demande de se mêler plutôt de ses affaires. Miles n'admet pas qu'Hurley puisse discuter avec des morts, car pour lui ça ne marche pas comme ça. Hugo en vient à la conclusion qu'il est simplement jaloux que son pouvoir soit meilleur que le sien. Miles lui dit qu'ils sont arrivés et lui demande de livrer ses sandwiches. Pierre Chang arrive et en voyant Hurley il rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une mission confidentielle. Hurley dit qu'il ne dira rien à propos du cadavre, Pierre demande alors à Miles comment il sait. Il demande ensuite à Hurley de bien garder ce secret, sinon il sera envoyé à l'Hydre, au service de ramassage des excréments des ours polaires. Deux ouvriers s'emparent du corps et l'emmènent à l'intérieur. Pierre demande à Miles et Hurley d'attendre puis rentre dans la station à la suite des ouvriers. Miles révèle alors à Hurley que Chang est son père. thumb|270px|left|[[Jack réfute les suspicions de Roger.]] Hurley trouve bizarre que l'homme sur les films du Projet DHARMA soit son père, mais Miles ne veut pas en parler. Hurley lui demande si cela fait longtemps qu'il le sait et Miles répond que trois jours après qu'il soit arrivé, il a vu sa mère dans la file à la cantine. Hugo le demande s'il n'a pas envie de le sauver de la Purge, mais Miles dit que le passé, c'est le passé. Pierre revient alors et demande à être emmené sur le chantier du Cygne pour voir Radzinsky. Miles demande ce qu'il a fait du corps et Pierre ironise en lui répondant « Quel corps ? » Jack nettoie une salle de classe quand Roger entre dans la salle et lui dit que c'est à lui de le faire. Jack propose de le remplacer, car il sait pour son fils. Mais Roger préfère travailler plutôt qu'attendre que l'on retrouve son fils. Jack s'apprête à partir quand Roger lui demande s'il connaît bien Kate, vu qu'ils sont arrivés en même temps. Il trouve qu'elle s'intéresse trop à Ben et pense qu'elle est impliquée dans cette affaire. Il veut en parler à Horace mais Jack déclare que Kate est son amie et qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à Ben. Roger ne semble pas convaincu. thumb|270px|right|Le site du [[Cygne en construction.]] En chemin vers le Cygne, Hurley tente de faire connaissance avec Pierre Chang mais ce dernier reste évasif sur sa vie. Il ne l'informe que du fait qu'il a un bébé de trois mois qui se prénomme Miles. Hurley réplique tout de suite que le conducteur de la fourgonnette se nomme aussi Miles et insiste sur cette coïncidence. Il leur suggère ensuite de boire une bière ensemble un jour, ce qui semble agacer aussi bien Chang que Miles. En pleine jungle, Chang dit à Miles de s'arrêter et descend de la fourgonnette. Il se dirige alors vers un bosquet qui se révèle en fait être un portail dissimulé, que la fourgonnette passe une fois ouvert. Arrivé sur le chantier du Cygne, Pierre leur dit de ne pas l'attendre, car il rentrera avec Radzinsky. Un homme transporte une plaque de métal puis un autre demande quels chiffres il doit graver dessus, on lui répond en citant les Nombres. Hurley reconnaît immédiatement la Trappe, celle qui a provoqué le crash du vol Oceanic 815. Le soir en rentrant, Hurley explique à Miles qu'il va y avoir un incident au Cygne et qu'ensuite, ils créeront un ordinateur où il faudra entrer une suite de chiffres pour éviter la fin du monde. Hurley trouve que c'est une super occasion pour Miles d'être à cette époque, il peut parler à son père. Mais cette discussion agace Miles qui explique qu'il ne veut pas voir son père, parce qu'il est parti quand il était petit. Miles dit que si Hurley se mêle de ses affaires, il en fera autant et il s'empare du journal d'Hurley. Hugo lui hurle de lui rendre, mais Miles se met à le lire et Hurley avoue qu'il s'agit du scénario de L'empire contre-attaque. Il pense qu'il pourrait l'envoyer à Georges Lucas pour améliorer l'histoire. Miles trouve cela ridicule, mais Hurley réplique que, lui, il n'a pas peur de parler à son père. Sawyer se rend chez lui et découvre Juliet en compagnie de Jack. Il est venu le prévenir que Roger soupçonne Kate d'avoir enlevé son fils. Juliet lui explique qu'elle a essayé de lui remonter le moral. Jack pense qu'elle agit avec son cœur, mais en a oublié sa tête, selon Sawyer. Jack pense que Roger ne dira rien pour l'instant, Sawyer le remercie de l'avoir prévenu et le raccompagne dehors. Phil arrive alors et pense savoir qui a enlevé Ben. Sawyer demande à Phil qui cela peut être et il répond : « Vous ». Sawyer le fait entrer chez lui et lui demande s'il en a parlé à Horace. Phil le connait depuis longtemps et préfère lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que James l'assomme. Puis ce dernier demande à Juliet d'aller chercher une corde. thumb|270px|left|[[Daniel Faraday|Daniel est de retour après trois ans d'absence.]] Miles ramène la fourgonnette au garage et Hurley lui explique que, quand il était petit, son père est parti aussi, quand il avait dix ans. Mais il lui a donné une deuxième chance alors Miles devrait en faire de même. Miles raconte que son père n'est pas parti quand il avait dix ans, mais quand il était bébé, il ne l'a pas connu et n'en a pas envie. Hurley lui raconte un parallèle avec La guerre des étoiles : quand Luke a appris que Dark Vador était son père, il s'est énervé et s'est fait couper la main, alors qu'il aurait pu discuter calmement avec son père. Miles se rend devant la maison de son père et l'observe lire une histoire à son fils de trois mois qu'il tient dans ses bras, puis il le tend à sa femme pour répondre au téléphone. C'est un appel pour le prévenir que les scientifiques venus d'Ann Harbor pour travailler au Cygne viennent d'arriver en sous-marin. Miles regarde cette scène par la fenêtre en pleurant. Pierre sort ensuite de sa maison et Miles fait mine de s'en aller, mais Pierre lui dit de le suivre. Il lui demande de prendre une fourgonnette et de se rendre à l'embarcadère. Un fois là-bas, il aide à décharger les bagages d'un passager par l'écoutille et se rend compte que ce passager est Daniel Faraday. Anecdotes Général * C'est la seconde fois qu'un membre de l'équipage du Kahana a un épisode centré sur lui seul, le premier ayant été Michael. * Dans la salle de classe où Jack et Roger Linus parlent, il y a un dessin d'enfant représentant un volcan. * Dans la salle de classe, il y a un poster sur lequel on lit « Arts & Crafts ». * Le secteur 334 est le quatrième secteur mentionné. Jin et Sawyer ont parlé de recherches sur les secteurs 133 et 134 dans et Radzinsky a détecté Sayid sur le secteur 325 dans . Notes sur la production * Ben, Desmond, Jin, Locke, Sayid et Sun n'apparaissent pas dans cet épisode. * Daniel réapparaît pour la première fois depuis , on ne l'aura pas vu pendant 4 épisodes. * Bram est le seul personnage que l'on retrouve de l'épisode précédent. Bourdes et erreurs de continuité * On voit l'ouvrier DHARMA soulever la Trappe avec facilité alors que dans il a fallu que Jack et Locke y mettent toute leur force pour la déplacer un peu. * Alors que le jeune Miles approche de la porte de l'appartement 4, sa main touche la porte très près de la poignée. Dans le plan juste après sa main est beaucoup plus loin de la poignée. * La télécommande par terre près du corps de M. Vonner change de positions plusieurs fois. * À la clôture à ultrasons, le pull sur le t-shirt de Kate disparaît quand elle monte dans la fourgonnette. * Le tableau périodique sur le mur de l'école contient des éléments pas encore découverts en 1977. * Miles ferme le hayon de la fourgonnette quand Pierre Chang lui dit de l'attendre à l'Orchidée. Dans la scène suivante, il est à nouveau ouvert. * Dans un plan on voit Elmer derrière Kate. Dans le plan suivant qui fixe la direction opposée, on le voit derrière Roger Linus. * L'ordinateur Apple Lisa dans le poste de surveillance n'a pas été fabriqué avant début 1983. * Le figurant qui dépasse Miles avant le kidnapping passe le coiffeur à côté du marchand de tacos deux fois, la première fois en marchant lentement, la deuxième plus rapidement. * Alors que Roger parle à Jack à l'école, Jack réussit à effacer le côté gauche du tableau le temps qu'il faut à Roger pour envoyer son seau vers la porte à coup de pied (2 secondes). * Cet épisode clarifie le fait que Miles a besoin que le corps de la personne morte soit présent pour pouvoir lui parler, c'est à dire qu'il ne peut pas parler à quelqu'un qui a été incinéré et dont les cendres ont été dispersées. Toutefois, dans la maison de Mme Gardner, Miles a été capable de parler à son petit-fils décédé bien que son corps n'était pas présent dans la chambre. * Au début de sa conversation avec Horace Goodspeed, Miles pose son talkie-walkie sur le bureau, où il reste pendant toute la durée de celle-ci. Quand il est sur le point de partir, le talkie-walkie est à nouveau dans sa main. Thèmes récurrents * Il y a plusieurs références aux Nombres : ** 3:16 apparaît sur le micro-ondes quand Lara visite l'appartement. ** Le gérant dit à la mère de Miles que c'est une affaire à 400$ et demande deux mois d'avance (800). ** L'homme mort que Miles découvre enfant est dans l'appartement 4. ** Le chiffre 8 est écrit dans l'oreille de la statuette de lapin. ** 03/16/85 est la date sur le chèque que signe Lara. ** Sur la couverture du Sports Illustrated on peut lire « After 23 years...NEW BOSS IN L.A. ». ** LaFleur demande à Miles d'effacer la vidéo de la caméra 4. ** Horace envoie Miles en mission à la grille 334. ** Jeune, Miles avait 15 piercings aux oreilles et au visage. ** Miles et Hurley voient l'ouvrier graver les Nombres sur la Trappe. ** Naomi dit à Miles que son employeur le paiera 1.6 millions de dollars. ** Le nombre 8 est visible sur le haut de la clé de la fourgonnette DHARMA quand Miles la retourne. * Le père de Miles, Pierre Chang, l'a abandonné lui et sa mère. * Les cheveux noirs de Miles sont traversés par une ligne blanche quand il rend visite à sa mère alitée. * Alvarez a senti son plombage se décrocher et lui traverser la tête, le tuant. * Miles trouve la clé de l'appartement de M. Vonner sous une statuette de lapin. * LaFleur demande à Miles d'effacer la vidéo surveillance. * Un homme veut que Miles parle à son fils mort parce qu'il craint qu'il soit mort sans jamais savoir qu'il l'aimait et qu'il aurait du le lui dire avant. * Miles ment d'abord à Howard Gray sur le fait qu'il a communiqué avec son fils défunt. * Le calepin d'Hurley est noir et blanc. * Pierre lit un livre intitulé Me and My Polar Bear à Miles. * Les membres du Projet DHARMA construisent le Cygne sur le territoire des Ennemis, en violation directe de la trêve. * Sawyer essaye de protéger son mensonge en assommant Phil et en le ligotant après que ce dernier a trouvé la cassette sur laquelle on voit Sawyer et Kate sortir du périmètre avec le jeune Ben. * Hurley mentionne à Miles le fait que Dark Vador a coupé la main de son fils, Luke, dans L'Empire contre-attaque. * Bram échoue à persuader Miles de rejoindre leur groupe. * Il y une peinture avec des chevaux au-dessus du lit de la mère de Miles quand il vient lui rendre visite. Références culturelles * Certains l'aiment chaud (Some Like it Hot) : Le titre original de l'épisode est un jeu de mots sur le titre de cette comédie de 1959 mettant en scène Marilyn Monroe, Tony Curtis et Jack Lemmon. Dans ce film les deux personnages principaux doivent se travestir pour intégrer un orchestre composé uniquement de femmes afin d'échapper à des représailles après avoir assisté à un règlement de compte entre bandes rivales. * It Never Rains in Southern California : Cette chanson de Albert Hammond est entendue quand Hurley et Miles se rendent en fourgonnette à l'Orchidée. * Love Will Keep Us Together : Cette chanson de Captain & Tennille est aussi entendue lors du trajet vers l'Orchidée. * Miles Davis : La mère de Miles est une fan de ce trompettiste de jazz légendaire et a appelé Miles en pensant à lui. * Star Wars, épisode IV : Un nouvel espoir : Hurley indique que ce film vient de sortir quand Miles regarde ce qu'il a écrit dans son cahier. Ce film est sorti le 25 mai 1977 aux États-Unis. * Star Wars, épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque : Le titre original de l'épisode est aussi une référence au fait qu'Hurley écrit le scénario de ce film, qui introduit une planète appelée Hoth. Il prévoit d'envoyer après ce scénario à George Lucas, le scénariste. * Star Wars, épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi : Il y a plusieurs références aux évènements de ce film dans la conversation entre Hurley et Miles quand ils reviennent du Cygne (la destruction de l'Étoile Noire, le fait que Boba Fett a été mangé par le Sarlacc et, bien sûr, les Ewoks). * Hans Brinker, or The Silver Skates est un roman écrit par l'auteur américain Mary Mapes Dodge et publié pour la première fois en 1865. L'intrigue du roman se déroule aux Pays-Bas. Sawyer y fait référence quand il demande à Juliet si elle s'est déjà sentie comme le petit garçon allemand avec son doigt dans la digue. * Sports Illustrated : Dans la scène d'ouverture, Miles lit l'édition du 14 mars 1977 de ce magazine http://sportsillustrated.cnn.com/vault/cover/featured/8528/index.htm. * Réchauffement climatique : Hurley suggère à Miles qu'ils prennent le même véhicule pour se rendre à l'Orchidée pour « éviter le réchauffement climatique ». * Il y a des hiéroglyphes sur le tableau de la salle de classe. Techniques littéraires * La mère de Miles lui a dit qu'il ne pourra jamais se rendre où le corps de son père se trouve et quelques années après Naomi le recrute pour l'y emmener. * Sawyer dit à Miles qu'il lui « sera redevable », quand ce dernier peut détruire la cassette. Dans , Matthew Abaddon dit à Locke qu'il lui « sera redevable » s'il part en circuit aventure. * Horace dit à Miles que Sawyer et lui sont dans le « cercle de confiance », alors qu'ils essayent de détruire la cassette sur laquelle Sawyer apparaît lorsqu'il contribue à faire sortir Ben. * Roger Linus dit à Juliet qu'il va voir la Sécurité pour qu'on l'aide à retrouver Ben alors que c'est Sawyer, le responsable de la Sécurité, qui a aidé à faire sortir Ben. * Miles dit à Hurley qu'il ne voit pas les gens morts parce que « ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ». * Miles conduit Pierre Chang à l'embarcadère et rencontre Daniel Faraday sortant du sous-marin. * Bram dit à Miles que s'il choisit de ne pas embarquer à bord du cargo il l'aidera à savoir qui était son père, mais en choisissant de le faire Miles finit par rencontrer son père en personne. * Miles dit à Howard Gray qu'il aurait dû dire à son fils qu'il l'aimait quand il était en vie. Pierre Chang aurait du dire à Miles qu'il l'aimait avant qu'il ne quitte l'île. Lieux de tournage * Les appartements visités par Miles et sa mère : ??? * La maison d'Howard Gray : ??? * Les cuisines du restaurant où Naomi "teste" Miles : ??? * Le snack devant lequel Miles est enlevé : Miki's. * Les baraquements : YMCA Camp Erdman. * La clinique Dharma : YMCA Camp Erdman. * L'intérieur des baraquements : YMCA Camp Erdman. * La station Orchidée : ??? * Le chantier du Cygne : ??? * Le ponton du sous-marin où Miles retrouve Daniel : Moli`i Fishpond. Épisodes de référence * Hurley dit à Miles qu'ils mettent en place la Trappe de la station qui a causé le crash du vol Oceanic 815. * On voit les Nombres êtres gravés sur la Trappe. * Hurley rappelle qu'un accident a obligé la mise en place dans le Cygne d'un protocole consistant à appuyer toutes les 108 minutes sur un bouton. * Hurley dit à Miles que Pierre Chang est le « mec qu'on voit dans tous ces films ». * Miles trouve la clé sous la statue d'un lapin blanc marqué du chiffre 8. * Hurley dit à Miles que son père l'a abandonné quand il avait 10 ans. * Naomi Dorrit recrute Miles pour embarquer à bord du cargo. * Miles demande 3,2 million de dollars pour ne pas embarquer à bord du cargo, la même somme qu'il demandera par la suite à Ben pour dire à Charles Widmore que celui-ci est mort. * Miles révèle que l'homme auprès duquel Naomi l'a emmené tentait d'amener des photos de tombes vides et la facture d'achat d'un veil avion à Charles Widmore (en rapport avec la fausse épave du vol Oceanic 815). * Hurley indique qu'il joue aux échecs avec les morts (par exemple Eko). * Pierre dit à Miles et Hurley qu'il aime écouter de la musique country, ce qui explique pourquoi il écoute Shotgun Willie. * 3:16 apparaît sur le micro-ondes au début de l'épisode. * Roger Linus fait référence au fait que Kate à donner son sang à Ben. * Roger ramène des provisions de la station médicale. * On voit le chantier de construction de l'Orchidée. * Un plombage s'est détaché de la machoir d'Alvarez, Desmond a dit qu'il avait mal aux plombages quand il passait à côté du mur de béton dans le Cygne. da:Some Like It Hoth en:Some Like It Hoth es:Some Like It Hoth he:ההיסטוריה מכה שנית it:Il padre che non c'era pl:Some Like It Hoth ru:Некоторые любят похолоднее Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Flashbacks de Miles